This application in general relates to a clip which allows a vehicle molding to be mounted to a vehicle body quickly, efficiently and inexpensively.
Moldings are now mounted to vehicle bodies a number of ways. The moldings may be attached to the vehicle body with common fastening elements such as a stud welded to the body. An example of this type of mount are so-called weld studs which attach clips to the body for securing the molding. Push-in fasteners require a hole to be formed in the vehicle body. Both methods are somewhat undesirable since they are relatively expensive and will more than likely cause corrosion.
Adhesive strips has also been utilized on the back of moldings to secure the molding to the vehicle body. These strips have typically included adhesive extending for the entire length of the molding member. This is somewhat undesirable since it requires the molding to have a proper surface to receive the adhesive.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a method and structure for securing a molding to a vehicle body that is relatively easy, efficient and inexpensive to utilize.